


The Way We Are

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon Het Relationship, Doomed Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Multi-Era, Video Format: Streaming, rocky relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships aren't easy -- especially when you're a Power Ranger. A look at the various attempts to bring romance into the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way We Are




End file.
